Bend In Our Path
by Stacie Ann
Summary: Three years after leaving PC, NY, Carly comes running from her deadly future, seeking help and safety. AU S
1. Part One

Title- Bend in Our Path

Author- Stacie

Summary- Three years after leaving Port Charles, NY Carly comes back to escape her problems.

Rating- R to be on the safe side.

Disclaimer: GH belongs to someone who isn't me. I only own my own made-up characters.

~*~**~*~

Part One-

Familiar buildings, streets, and landmarks forced their way in Caroline Fascinelli's muddled mind. This place was once her home. It hurt that it still didn't feel that way. Her arm throbbed with pain and she wished she had brought some aspirin. Caroline closed her eyes as they passed the Harborview Towers. Her old home. Idly, she wondered if her ex still lived here.

"Of course he does." She muttered to herself. "He'd die before he left this place."

Caroline knew that her fire red Jaguar turned heads of the small town. She was grateful for the tinted windows, so no one would see her. Yet. Instinctively, she checked her rearview mirror and sighed.

Old habits die hard.

She was scared her soon-to-be ex-husband was following her. But, he didn't know a thing of her past. He couldn't follow her if he didn't know where she was going.

Or, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

At 28, Caroline still had her whole life ahead if her. She was too young to be running from her past. Yet, here she was. Caroline parker her Jag in front of a small diner.

Kelly's.

She smiled wistfully at the place. This was where she had had her first real job. This was where she had found her mother. This was where she had met him.

Sonny.

Caroline closed her eyes and sighed. Now was not the time to think about him. She didn't need another man, let alone him, in her life. She was perfectly fine by herself. She would make it. She had too.

Caroline stepped out of the car and listened to the click of her heels as she walked in. She knew she turned heads in her smart black skirt and white dress shirt with her long back coat over it. Her hair was piled into a messy bun and she wore dark black sunglasses. Her left arm was in a cast and itched like crazy, but with careful tolerance, she ignored it.

She saw her mothers' bright red hair and smiled, heading toward her. Bobbie Spencer did not look up as Caroline approached her.

"Working hard?" Caroline asked, startling her mother.

"Excuse me?" Bobbie asked, looking up as Caroline took off her sunglasses. "Oh my…" Bobbie gasped. "Carly!" She exclaimed, hugged her estranged daughter. "Baby, it's been so long!"

"I know Ma." Caroline whispered, felling a rush of warm love as her mother held her. It had been a long time since she had been called 'Carly'. It was something she'd need to get used to again. "How've you been?" She asked.

"Me? Fine. Everything's great." Bobbie answered hurriedly, wanting to talk about her daughter. She noticed the cast on her arm. "What happened?"

Caroline looked away, shame and anger filling her features. "Long story, Momma. I really don't want to get into it now."

Bobbie wanted to press her daughter for information, but decided now was not the time. She had not seen her for almost a year!

"Where's Marcus?" Bobbie asked politely, trying hard not to show her disdain for her daughter's current husband.

"In California, where I left him. I'm getting an annulment." Caroline told her mother.

"Why?" Bobbie asked.

"Irreconcilable differences." Caroline answered, her attention caught to outside the window.

She couldn't believe who she saw.

"Damn. It's just my luck." She muttered.

The door rang, announcing the arrival of someone. And, that someone just happened to be her ex-husband.

Sonny Corinthos.

*

Sonny's attention had been caught by the Jaguar in the parking lot of Kelly's. He wondered briefly who it belonged too. Someone with a lot of money, he knew. A new enemy, he wondered? 

Johnny followed his boss into the diner and caught eyes with an attractive blonde. He didn't a double take when he realized who it was. Carly. She smiled at him and turned her attention back to Bobbie.

"Boss?" Johnny asked Sonny.

"Yeah?" Sonny asked, turning toward his employee.

"Uh, it looks like someone's in town." Johnny said.

"Who?" Sonny asked, turning his full attention on Johnny. 

Johnny was about to answer him when Carly stood up. She caught his attention and was shaking her head vehemently. She kissed her mother on the check and hurried into the back. Where, Johnny assumed, she left out the back door.

Sonny sighed and turned his head to look into the diner. He saw no one. He turned back to Johnny who looked a little sheepish.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked as they walked into the diner.

"Uh, nothing boss." Johnny said as he stood post near the door.

"Bobbie." Sonny said with a smile as he greeted his former mother-in-law. 

"Hey Sonny." Bobbie answered as she stood up to hug him.

Sonny noticed Bobbie looked very happy today. She wore a big smile on her face and her eyes sparkled.

"You seem happy today." Sonny mused as he sat with her.

Bobbie nodded. "Oh, I am." Bobbie answered. "I got word from Carly today. She's coming home." She answered, wanting Sonny to know, but not telling him everything.

"Really?" Sonny asked as he got a faraway look in his eyes. "Is she bringing California boy?" Sonny asked mockingly.

Bobbie had told him of her new husband. She had showed him a picture too. Carly's new husband was younger than Sonny, he had called him a punk. In his opinion, Carly didn't look very happy.

"I…don't think so…" Bobbie said slowly, not telling Sonny about Carly's imminent annulment.

"Huh." Sonny grunted. "Good riddance."

"Sonny, if you see her, don't make this hard for her." Bobbie warned.

"Bobbie, I never make anything hard." Sonny countered as he leaned back.

"She was heartbroken when she left. I highly doubt she's going to be forgiving and kind when you two meet." Bobbie said.

"It was her own fault. She betrayed me." Sonny argued, his expression hard.

"Sonny, it might not be the way you think. Did you ever talk about it with her, or did you just yell and jump to conclusions?" Bobbie asked. When Sonny didn't answer, she went on. "You thought the worst of her and ordered her to leave. Do you even know how that made her feel?" Bobbie asked him.

"Does she know how she crazy me feel?" Sonny asked instead of answering.

Bobbie just sighed and shook her head. "You two are just so stubborn! You both think your way is the only way. And, that's why you two are and always will be perfect for each other."

Sonny just shook his head. "Bobbie, it's over. It has been for awhile."

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" Bobbie asked her former son-in-law.

Sonny didn't answer.

He had no answer.

He still loved his ex-wife, even if he wouldn't admit it.

*

Carly was thanking God as she drove away from the diner. Sonny hadn't seen her. That was good. It meant she wouldn't have to deal with facing him for a little while longer. Of course, he would be curious and a little jealous. He would want to know why she wasn't with her husband and why she was back. 

Caroline wasn't ready to tell anyone her story. She didn't want to admit that she had screwed up. She didn't want to admit what her once loving husband was doing to her. 

Not yet.

The proverbial wounds were still open and raw. As well as her real ones. Caroline steered her car into the parking lot of the PC Hotel. She had rented as pent house on the top floor. She didn't know how long she'd be staying and wanted her privacy. Caroline hefted her bags best she could with one arm and walked inside. Teenage bellhops rushed to her aide. They smiled and flirted with her, all wanted to woo her with their help.

Carly smiled tolerantly and walked up to the desk. She pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and smiled at the receptionist.

"Do you have a reservation?" The girl asked her.

"Yes, I do." Carly said politely. "Under the name C. Benson-Spencer."

Carly hadn't used her married name in case Marcus decided to look for her. It was safer this way.

"Do you have any ID with you?" The girl asked.

Carly sighed, the pain in her arm making her touchy. She thrust her driver's license at the girl and tapped her foot.

"Carly Corinthos?" The girl asked, her eyes wide.

"Caroline." Carly automatically corrected and cursed silently to herself. All those years of Marcus making her be Caroline instead of Carly was taking its toll on her.

"I didn't know you where back in Port Charles, Mrs. Corinthos." The girl said.

Carly recognized her to be Elizabeth Webber and smiled politely. "It's not Corinthos, anymore. We've been divorced for more than two years." Carly reminded her tiredly.

"Huh. Well, I'm not sure Sonny would see it that way." Elizabeth said in a smarmy voice.

"Well, what Sonny thinks is none of your concern." Carly snapped, then sighed. "Now, may I please have the key to my room?" 

"Of course." Elizabeth said, her smile fake as she thrust the key into Carly's good hand. 

Carly gave a tight smile and walked off, her smitten bellhops in tow.

"Well, well, well. Look who dragged her ass back into town." A sardonic voice called from across the lobby.

Caroline whipped around, prepared to glare death upon the speaker. Instead, she saw AJ Quartermain smirking at her from across the lobby. She pursed her lips amusedly as he strutted over to her.

"Boy!" An old, angry voice yelled. "You will treat this woman with respect!" 

It was Edward, staggering over to them, glaring at them.

His eyes warmed when he lay eyes on Carly.

"Caroline, my dear. How are you?" He asked warmly.

He had always taken a liking to her. Why, Carly did not know.

Carly smiled and hugged the old man. "I'm just fine Edward. And, you?" 

Edward laughed. "I'm still alive."

AJ scoffed. "Not for long."

"How is Lila?" Carly asked of his wife.

"Perfectly well."

"What brings you back to our corner of the world?" AJ asked, his eyes dark.

"I decided it was time to come home, if you must know." Carly answered.

Carly and AJ had shared one drunken night together years ago, before she married Sonny. When they had sobered up, Carly had told him it meant nothing. He had never taken that well. 

"And, we are glad to have you back, my dear." Edward said as he left, to go take care of some business.

Carly smiled after him, then turned her gaze on AJ.

"It's been awhile." She said softly.

He nodded. "How are you?"

"I'm alive." She answered sadly.

"Does Corinthos know you're back?" AJ asked.

"I'm sure by now, my mother has told him. Not that it really matters." Carly shrugged as she walked to the elevators.

AJ followed her. "Would you like to go out tonight, for dinner?" AJ asked, his voice slightly hopeful.

Carly didn't answer right away. She always knew that AJ felt something for her. He had been so angry when she had married Sonny. But, had been almost ecstatic when she divorced him. She didn't want to lead him on.

"AJ, I just need to be alone for a little while. I can't let anyone in right now." She said sadly, as she touched his arm, then went into the elevator, and watched his expression crack as the doors closed.

*

Sonny had watched the exchange between his ex-wife and AJ. His eyes narrowed on the man. All the while he had been married to Carly, he had known that the rich little brat had wanted his wife. He had known by the way his eyes would follow Carly and glare at him. 

If that boy thought that he would get his hands on her, then he had another thing coming. 

Sonny would make sure of that. 


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Carly had fallen asleep early into the evening and didn't awake until almost noon the next morning. The events of the past months and weeks had taken its toll on her. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. Her body ached in places where multicolored bruises lay. Her arm itched and throbbed. But, Carly awoke feeling better that she had in weeks.

Months.

Carly got out of bed and opened her drapes. The mid-morning sun poured inside and felt almost healing on her skin. Carly started her morning ritual. She took a shower, washed her face, moisturized, put on makeup, and then got dressed. All the while, a small smile was on her face. She felt so much better than she had in the past few weeks.

She felt hopeful.

She felt safe.

It was a nice feeling. 

It was 12:30 by the time Carly got downstairs. She was going to look for a job today. She did have quite a lot saved in her account, but it never hurt to be safe. Again, she turned heads in the lobby. Today, she had chosen to wear her black dress pants that slightly flared at the bottom. She wore a red peasant shirt that had fluttery sleeves. Though, she had chosen to wear her sling today, she thought she looked pretty good. Amusingly, so did the male population of the town. She could feel the hungry eyes of men and boys upon her as she walked through the lobby. 

But, she ignored them. She wasn't looking for a relationship. 

Not now.

But, before she went job hunting, she had to stop at the hospital. She needed to set up some things with her doctor and make arrangements to get her arm looked at soon. 

Deciding it was too nice of a day to take her car, she walked to the hospital, all the way hearing her heels click behind her. 

Her mother greeted her with a smile when she walked in.

"Hey, honey." 

"Hey Momma. I need to make an appointment to have someone look at my arm. " Carly said, motioning to her cast.

"Oh, sure. Actually, Melissa has an opening right now, if you want to see her." Bobbie said, checking the computer.

"Sure. I'd rather get it out of the way." Carly said, smiling as her mother led her to an empty room. 

"Here are your forms to fill out and Melissa should be here soon." Bobbie said, handing Carly a clipboard and leaving her alone. 

Carly started to fill it out. She had a bit of trouble with her name. Should she use Benson-Spencer or her married name? With a bitter taste in her mouth, Carly wrote down 'Fascinelli'. She hoped to God that she would be able to file the annulment before Marcus got back on his feet. It was only a matter of time…

Carly sighed and filled the rest of the papers out, concentrating so hard, she never noticed Sonny come in and lean against the doorframe.

"Well." He announced, making her jump. "If it isn't Port Charles' little runaway. Carly Benson-Spencer."

"Caroline." Carly absentmindedly corrected, the cursed herself. "And, it's Mrs. Fascinelli, to you." Carly added, just to spite him.

"Since, when do you go by 'Caroline'?" Sonny asked her, ignoring the last part.

Carly ignored his question in turn. "What are you doing here, Sonny?"

"I could ask the same of you." He said back.

Carly rolled her eyes and sighed. "So, we're back to playing games with each other. If you don't have anything productive to say to me, then I suggest you leave." 

"Look." Sonny started, not wanting to make her mad. "I heard you were back, and just wanted to know why."

"God!" Carly exploded. "Everyone wants to know why I'm back! I have my reasons and don't owe anyone an explanation."

It was then Melissa chose to walk in. She looked between the two and smiled slightly.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked coyly.

"Not at all." Carly said, turning from her ex. "He was just leaving."

Sonny just stared at her, wanting to wring her neck and kiss her at the same time. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"I'll be seeing you, Carly."

*

Sonny walked out of the hospital, his mood down. He didn't know this bitter woman that he had just seen. That wasn't the Carly he remembered. But, then, of course Carly wouldn't be sweet and loving to him. He had basically told her to get out of town before he ran her out. It was his fault that she was miserable.

It was always his fault.

But, he knew something was wrong with her. She wouldn't have come all of the way back here if there wasn't. Sonny suspected that it had something to do with her new husband. He bristled at that thought. He had never cared enough to find out who that bastard was.

Maybe he should now.

He walked up to the Nurses' Station and smiled at one of the young girls. She smiled back, her eyes glowing.

"Hey, uh." Sonny read her name. "Clarissa, right?"

"Yeah." 

"Did receive my wife's papers?" Sonny asked.

"Sir, I really can't-"

"You see, she hasn't been feeling very well late and came here for a check up. She told me that she put her maiden name down on the paper, instead of her married one. She felt too embarrassed to come up here, so she asked me too." The girl didn't look too convinced, so Sonny went on. "I mean, we just got married. She's still adjusting, you know?" Sonny flashed a suggestive smile and the girl blushed.

"Um, of course sir." She girl lowered her head, typing fast. She didn't even have to ask for his supposed wife's name. She just quickly printed out the papers. 

Sonny smiled in thanks and walked to the lobby and sat down.

He read it, but nothing caught his attention more than her name. 

Caroline Leigh Fascinelli.

It stung him deep to read this. True, that it was he who had agreed to and signed the divorce papers she had sent him. True, it was he who had kicked her out and ordered her never to return. True, it was he who had vowed never to forgive her.

But, somewhere down the line, he had.

Sonny had forgiven her. 

Sonny missed her.

*

An hour later, Caroline walked out of the hospital feeling light and happy. Nothing was wrong with her at all. She had a new and lighter cast on her arm. She felt like a new person again. She walked around the park, a smile pasted on her face. 

She was home again.

After so long, she was home.

Caroline's steps slowed as she passed the cemetery. She stopped completely and looked inside. A wave of sadness passed her and she quickly bought flowers from the vendor and stepped inside of the gates. 

She walked down a path she knew well and sat on the cool ground. She set the flowers against the tombstone and smiled.

"Hey darlin'." She whispered softly. "Long time, no see, huh?"

The stone read;

Lily Elena Rivera

1972-1996

Querida

Lily had been Sonny's fiancée, once upon a time. They had been high school on-again, off-again sweethearts. After high school, Sonny had begun to get involved with the mob. Lily wanted no part of it. But, it had turned out she was pregnant with his son. Sonny had proposed to her, and she said yes. Two weeks after that, Lily had been killed in a car-bomb meant for Sonny. 

Carly remembered that night well. Sonny and Lily had invited her to join them in celebrating. Carly had, happily. Lily had been her closest friend. When Carly had first arrived in town, Lily had taken her under her wing. It had been a fun night. Full of laughter and dancing. But, Lily had wanted to go home early because she had started to get tired and nauseous. Sony was going to send her home and join her later. Sonny and Carly had both stood outside of the club, waving goodbye to Lily. Carly had shouted to call her later. Lily closed the door and right as the car started to roll away, it burst into flames and exploded. The impact had knocked Carly to the ground. Sonny had fallen to his knees. She remembers how Sonny had started to run to the car. 

*

Carly looked up to see the car that held her friend in pieces and engulfed in flames.

"Lily…?" She heard Sonny muttered as he staggered to his feet.

"Sonny, no." Carly called when he started towards the burning car.

"Lily!" He yelled, disbelievingly starting to run.

Carly had tackled him, sending them both to the ground. 

"Sonny, don't!"

"Get off!" He had screamed at her. "Let go of me, damn it!" 

"No! Sonny!" She cried. "There's nothing you can do! There's nothing you can do!" She shrieked over and over.

Sony had struggled, screamed, and even tried to hit her. Ambulances had come and still she wouldn't let him go. His screams had turned to sobs. He had buried his head in Carly's shoulder and just cried.

"Lily…" He had murmured. "My baby…"

Carly just held him, not letting him go, not letting him get hurt. Her own tears ran rivers down her face.

*

Carly remembered the days after the explosion vividly. She had gone home with Sonny. She had been there when she went crazy and trashed his apartment. She had been there with him, crying, when he had held a broken mirror to his wrists. She remembered being there with him, pleading to put it down. To live. Carly had unofficially lived with Sonny for one month, making sure he grieved and let Lily go.

She had done all of this, barely twenty years old herself.

Caroline swallowed her tears and laughed sullenly.

"You wouldn't believe the mess I've gotten myself into this time, Lily." She scoffed. "Sonny told me to leave PC. I did. And ran right into the arms of a lunatic. Damn it. Lily, I don't know what to do." She moaned. "Marcus was everything Sonny wasn't. And, I thought that was a good thing. I was wrong. Once again, I've managed to turn my life into one big pile of shit." Caroline paused. "Sonny is a better man than Marcus will ever be. I just wish I had seen that sooner…"


	3. Part Three

Part Three

Caroline's visit with Lily had left her feeling empty and sad. Gone was the optimism from this morning. She was walking idly around town, not really noticing anything, or remembering who had approached her to say hello. Her mind was like a vacuum, sucking everything out and leaving a dark void of raw motions. Everything that had been going on in her life was finally starting to hit her full force. 

She had left her husband.

The separation had not been pretty

In fact, it had made Carly and Sonny's parting look like a walk in the park. 

Cary had been walking for quite awhile now. She hadn't eaten breakfast and was running on fumes at the moment. As she rounded a corner, she saw somebody behind her. A man dressed in a suit, following her. Carly smile as she thought of Sonny putting guards on her already.

"Overprotective…" She murmured to herself and chuckled.

But, the light feeling did last long. She had entered a deserted section of the docks and the air suddenly felt cold. Carly could feel somebody right behind her. The muscles in her neck tensed uncomfortably and cold hands wormed their way to her shoulders and around her neck.

"I gotta message for you, Caroline." The man whispered.

Carly felt white hot panic surge through her. She stepped back, digging her sharp heel into the mans' foot. He grunted in pain and let her go. Carly grabbed his arm and hefted him over her shoulder, flipping him to the cold ground, which was not an easy thing with her broken arm. She silently thanked God for letting her mother enroll her in those self defense classes all of those years ago. She then jabbed the back of her heel right into the mans' ribs. She could feel the bones separating. He cried out in pain.

"Marcus sent you?" Carly asked him, her voice steady, and anger filled. "Yeah? Sent you to kill me? Well, he's got another thing coming, buddy. And, man, I would not want to be in your shoes when my ex gets a hold of you." She smirked, her fear rising within her.

"Yeah?" The man grunted. "Who's your ex?"

"Sonny Corinthos." Carly exclaimed. "You heard of him? Half of the east Coast has. And, you know what he does to people who cross them?" She pointed to the harbor. "You know how to swim?" She asked in a dead voice. Carly then kicked him in the head and watched his head fall to the ground with a dull thud.

She opened her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number she knew all too well and almost smiled when he answered.

"Yeah." Was all he said, his voice rough.

"Sonny, I need you." Carly said, not being able to keep the tremor from her voice.

What did he always do this to her?

"Carly? What's wrong?" He asked quickly, worriedly.

"I'm at the of South end of the loading docks. Come quickly and bring some of your men." Carly instructed.

"What happened?" Sonny asked.

Carly caught the raw emotion in his voice and said soothingly, "Sonny, I fine, for now. But, please, hurry."

She then hung up and stared at the cold water. After Sonny was done with this man, he would be dead within twenty-four hours.

And, she didn't even care.

*

Sonny felt hot adrenaline rush through his system. They had gotten to the South docks fast, but never fast enough to ease Sonny's anxiety. But, hen he saw Carly presumably unharmed and standing, he let out a slow breath. Then, he saw the unconscious man.

"What the hell's going on?" Sonny demanded, thought in a soft voice.

He stopped himself from embracing Cary on the spot, and made himself strong.

"His name is Donavon Adrian Rodriguez. He's 32 years old. He lives in San Francisco, he works for Dante Imports." Carly said blandly. "He is a close, personal friend to my soon-to-be ex-husband. He is as Jason is to you. By the way, hey Jason." Carly smiled, noticing her long time friend and hugging him. 

He embraced her back, but kept his face a mask. "What'd you do to him?" He asked, then touched her cast. "And, how?"

"A tale for another time, my friend." Carly smiled, then grew grim. "My dear husband is not happy with me. I've left him and he has surely gotten the annulment papers I've sent him. Marcus is a very dangerous man when he is unhappy. And, let me tell you, he's sure as hell unhappy."

"You're telling me your own husband sent a hit out for you?" Sonny asked, his rage inside of him growing when each word she said.

"Not in so many words, but yes. Yes, Marcus wants my head on a silver platter. It's a wonder they found me so quickly, but I can guarantee that Marcus doesn't know yet. Donavon isn't the sharpest tool in Marcus' shed. He acts, then reports. Not the other way around."

Sonny looked at Carly for a long time. She met his eyes and something passed between them. He then turned and looked at Jason.

"You know where to take him."

Jason nodded and he and Johnny took he unconscious man. Sonny went to stand next to Carly and noticed her shaking.

"Hey." He whispered, turning her towards him. 

Her face had turned bone white, even her lips had no color.

Sonny knew what was going to happen. As her knees buckled, her lifted her up and safe in his arms.

Carly looked up at him, slightly dazed. She trailed her hand across his cheek, running perfectly manicured nails lightly over his skin.

"Still so handsome. So serious." She murmured. "You'll always be there to catch me when I fall." She whispered and her head lolled against his shoulder, her eyes closed.

Sonny kissed the top of her head and carried her back to the limo. 

"You have no idea, sweet Caroline."

* 

Sonny had instructed Max to drive him and Carly back to the penthouse. He had carried her in and was bombarded with the memory of their wedding night. A night he would remember for the rest of forever.

*

The wedding itself and the reception had been beautiful. Held in the Queen of Angels Church with white roses surrounding the love struck couple. Sonny couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He was happy, a feeling that had been foreign to him for so long. The rest of his life was stretched out before him and he could see the path clearly.

Carly had looked radiant. She had chosen a simple white dress with thin straps. The hem almost touched the floor. Whenever she moved, she dress seemed to whisper with her. Her cheeks had been flushed and her eyes bright with wine and happiness. Her mother had walked her down the aisle and Jason had been his best man. 

When it was over, the had rode the limo to Sonny's penthouse. It was where Carly had wanted to be.

"Our first night as husband and wife should be spent in our home." She had told him His heart had jumped when she said 'our home'. 

It was really happening.

He had carried his young bride through the door and watched her gasp at what he had done. Red and white rose petal covered the floor and the stairway, giving the home a heavenly scent. White candles were lit everywhere, placing a lovely glow on everything.

"Oh, Sonny." She had whispered, her eyes bright with tears. "It's perfect."

He kissed her long and hard. He then placed her standing on the floor and wrapped his arms around her.

"My dreams are coming true." He whispered to her softly. "I never thought I could ever be happy like this. I never thought God wanted me to be happy."

"Sonny-" Carly tied to interrupt, but he placed a finger against her lips.

"After Lily and the baby…I never thought I could live again. I never felt worthy of anything. I was falling into the dark hole and I couldn't get out. No matter hard I tried. But you…" He looked into her eyes. "You were there. You grabbed me when I was slipping and never let me go. You saved me from my own hell, Carly, you saved me. You screamed at me, cried, and fought until you had me angry enough to live. Carly, you make me alive. You make me happy. Without you, I would die." He finished. "Carly, I love you." His voice cracked. "I love you with everything I have."

Carly had tear tracks down her cheeks, her lips quivering, her hair glowing in the candle night, and Sonny never thought she looked more beautiful. 

"Sonny." She whispered, kissing him. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She chanted between kisses.

He swooped her into his arms and carried her up to their room. He showed her how much her loved her. Their first night as man and wife. 

Together.

In their home.

*

Sonny set Carly down on the sofa and she stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering before she settled down. Sony knew what had happened. Carly was exhausted. When she had her mind set on something, she went, and went, and went until she was running on nothing except determination and adrenalin. While they were married, it had gotten her a concussion, from passing out, twice. 

He knew that her good-for-nothing hubby had something to do with this. Carly was determined to run and save herself. Carly never ran from anything, but she was now. He covered her with a blanket and walked into the kitchen. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Benny, give me all the information you can on Dante Imports and Marcus Fascinelli. ASAP." Sonny ordered and hung up. 

He shed his suit jacket and started pulling out tomatoes, uncooked noodles, his cutting board, and spices. Carly needed food in her stomach. And, he'd be damned not to give her the best meal.

After boiling the noodles, and setting the sauce on simmer, her walked back out into the living room and checked on his sleeping ex-wife.

She had snuggled deeper into the blanket and her shoes were on the floor.

He perched on the edge of the couch by her feet and studied her features.

"You awake?" He asked softly.

"Nope." She mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"You haven't been eating well, have you?" He asked.

"You know me too well, Mr. Corinthos." Carly murmured and opened her eyes. "Whatever you're cooking smells delish." Carly murmured, licking her lips slightly.

"Delish?" Sonny asked with a sardonic smirk. "Babe, the California sun has fried your brain."

Carly rolled her eyes and sat up, looking around the place that used to be home. Gone where the tiny mementos and pictures that used to frame the dark walls. Carly could easily remember red drapes and warm afghans had once cloaked this room. She noticed the absence of her precious ottoman and idly wondered where the rest of her things she had left here had gone. She had left PC in such a hurry, she'd forgotten most of her cherished.

"Storage." Sonny said softly, as always, knowing what she was thinking. 

"After you left, I had to get them outta the house."

"I understand." She answered, her voice faraway and Sonny wondered what she was thinking.

Sonny went to check on the food and Carly stood up, ignoring the spinning walls and walked to the window that overlooks the city. Many a time, late in their marriage, had she found Sonny staring out this window. She had always wondered what he did here, what he thought about. What had worried him so?

Sonny softly announced that lunch was ready and she followed him into the kitchen. It was the same as always. Spick and span. This room was truly Sonny. While all of the other rooms were slightly impersonal, this one held all of what was Sonny Corinthos. Worn cook books sat on shelves and well cared for utensils sat in their spots. One shelf held a beautiful picture of Sonny's mother, Adella Corinthos. Another held Sonny and Carly's wedding picture. It was small, but lovely.

Carly felt her heart swell at it. 

"You do know that I'm putting guards on you." Sonny said as he poured the hot noodles on her plate, followed by thick sauce. He took the Parmesan cheese and spread some on her plate. He gave her a glass of water and then sat down, preparing his own meal.

"I suspected as much." Carly answered, looking into his eyes.

She saw fear there.

For her.

"But, don't not, and Sonny, I mean this, do _not_ go after Marcus. Do not place a hit on him, Sonny. If, and only if, he comes here, I will deal with it. You got it, Sonny?" Carly asked him.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." He said, calmly.

"I'm serious. Damn it, Sonny. I if find him floating in the harbor…" Carly trailed off.

"Just out of curiosity, kiddo, why are you sticking up for him?" Sonny asked his voice hard.

"Did I say I was sticking up for him? No. I hate his guts. I want out of our marriage. But, I don't want him dead." Carly tried to explain.

"Carly." Was all he said.

Carly stared at him absent mindedly. "Caroline." She murmured softly, the unruly habit of correcting her name rising again.

"Why do you do that?" Sonny asked.

"Do what?"

"Correct your name."

"I don't correct my name." Carly scoffed.

"Carly."

"Caro—oh… Damn!" She swore, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Why?" Sonny prompted.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Marcus didn't like 'Carly'. He likes formal names. He's always called me Caroline. Never, ever have I been Carly to him."

"What a nut you chose for a hubby." Sonny muttered, silent anger coursing through him.

"Oh, right. Like you're the poster boy for sanity, Mob-king Corinthos." Carly retorted.

"I'm a coffee importer." Sonny smirked.

"Uh-huh. Right. Like all coffee importers need 24/7 guards. Sonny, I've known you for a long time. I've seen you rise from the bottom to the top. Don't play me for a fool."

"I don't." Sonny answered, his voice slightly rough.

Carly just smiled and ate her food. 

Sonny snuck little glances at her. She had changed. Her eyes were guarded. Gone was the innocence she had before. Now, there was hidden pain and anger.

What had that bastard done to break her?!

Thoughts of 'what if-' ran through his head. Did he beat her? Had he ever hit her? Did Carly fight back? Has she been scared? Did she cry? Did that bastard apologize to her when it was over, promise never to do it again, just to have it happen again the next night.

Sonny bristled. He had never hit a women. Especially Carly. He would never, ever hurt the women he loved because of rage. Or, any women for that matter.

Carly reached out with her good hand and squeezed his hand. He had been clutching the table with white knuckles.

"Don't obsess over it, Sonny. I've survived this much, it'll be a piece of cake from here-on out." She promised.

She got up and walked over to his. Hesitating slightly, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks for lunch, Sonny. Thank you for catching me." She whispered and walked out.

Before she left, Sonny called her name.

She turned around and looked at him.

"Just so you know, you'll always be Carly to me." He told her.

She smiled at him, her eyes softening.

"Thank you, Sonny."

And, she was gone.


	4. Part Four

Part Four-

To some, he looked to be a very attractive man. He had soft light brown hair and twinkling green eyes. He had high cheek bones and a smile to die for. His face was soft and kind.

But, right now, he was anything but. His eyes were hard and icy. His lips were set in a straight line. His hair fell into his narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean he failed?" The man asked slowly.

"We haven't heard from him in six hours. He had said he had found her. That he was going to kill her. We haven't gotten any confirmation of any kind." A man named Carlos said.

"And, he didn't tell us where she was?" The blonde man asked.

"No sir."

"Damn it!" The blonde man yelled, throwing his glass of bourbon against the wall. 

"Marcus, calm yourself." Carlos said softly.

"No. She betrayed me. She left me. Caroline with get what she deserves, in due time." Marcus murmured, a sick smile on his face. "My dear wife will learn respect for her husband. So sad she must die in the teachings." 

Marcus sat in a hospital bed. Half of his face was covered in bandages. One left was propped up, a cast covering the whole leg. 

His wife had done that to him. But, she hadn't gotten away unharmed herself, which made Marcus smile. 

"When I am well enough, I want you to find her. I want you to bring her to me." Marcus ordered, then whispered to himself. "In due time, Caroline. In due time."

*

It was well after noon when Carly walked into Kelly's dark sunglasses on her face. Her head was killing her. And, her migraine was about to get worse.

She saw Luke sitting at the counter, smirking at her.

"Well, well. If it ain't my sweet Car-o-line." He drawled loudly, making her flinch. "You didn't see it fit to tell your Uncle Luke you were back? I had to find out from the damn papers, you devil." He smirked.

"What papers?" Carly asked, sitting across from her uncle.

"The PC Pursuit." Luke said holding up the local tabloids.

It had a full color front page of her and Sonny. It was when she had fainted, but the picture made it look like a passionate embrace. In bold words it read;

**__**

PC's Leading Lady, back in town, with PC's Most Wanted!

Carly rolled her eyes and buried her face in her good hand. Damn local paparazzi. Couldn't they just leave her alone? She idly wondered if Sonny had seen it. She smirked. Hell, he had probably set it up himself.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't drop everything in my life to tell you I came back, Uncle Luke. I didn't feel like a bucket of 'I Told You So's'." Carly retorted.

Luke smirked. That was a thing they both shared. Their smirk and sarcastic humor. 

"I'll let it slide for now, Car-o-line." Luke said, drawling out her name as he always did.

"Great, Luke. Can I have some coffee?" She asked.

"Do I look like I work here, Car-o-line? Your legs ain't broke. Get some yourself." He smiled.

"Damn redneck." Carly muttered as she poured her own strong black coffee.

Carly remembered the first time she had met Luke, when she had first come to town at the age of fourteen.

*

She didn't like this tiny town. Everything was too close and she felt like it was all closing in on her. She missed Florida. She missed Mama. God, all she wanted to do was go home!

Her real mother led her through town. Her real mother, what a laugh. This women had given her up at birth. She would never be here real mother. They stopped at a club and Bobbie looked down at her.

"You ready to meet your Uncle, sweetheart?" She asked softly.

"I don't care." Carly murmured softly.

She tried to hate this women. She tried to be cold and unfeeling to her. But, whenever their brown eyes met each others, Carly felt the hate and emptiness melt away. But, she would never tell Bobbie that.

Bobbie took her daughter's hand and Carly didn't pull away. She didn't have the strength. A man stood behind the counter, his eyes gazing into Carlys'. 

"Well, well, well." He said softly. "This little Caroline?" 

"I'm 14." Carly bit out.

"Good for you." He shot at her, then looked at Bobbie. "This one's got an attitude on her."

"Luke!" Bobbie warned.

"So, why didn't you stay in Florida, Caroline?" Luke asked.

"It's Carly." Carly snapped. "And, for your information, my life is none of your business. I don't know you. I sure as hell don't like you. So, you can just leave me alone and butt out of my damn life." Carly said calmly, her eyes burning fire.

To her surprise, Luke laughed loud and long.

"Luke!" Bobbie exclaimed, then looked at her daughter. "Carly!"

"No worries, Barbara Jean. This one's pure Spencer. I can see it in her eyes. Welcome to the family, sweet Car-o-line." Luke drawled.

Carly couldn't stop a small smile from breaking out. She looked at him, her eyes twinkling. "Asshole." She murmured and walked out, Luke's laughter following her out the door.

*

"Earth to Miss. Caroline." Luke bellowed in her ear. 

Carly jumped and glowered at her Uncle. 

"What?" She snapped.

"You were in your own little world, Car-o-line. Must be a scary place." He muttered.

"Shut up, Luke." Carly said as she downed the last of her coffee. "Tell Momma I said 'hello' and that I'll call her later." She said standing up.

"Pay for your coffee, you little ingrate." Luke called as she started to walk.

"Put it on my tab." Carly said over her shoulder and was nearly knocked down.

She stumbled, but caught her balance.

"Watch it." She bit out to the person.

They turned around and she was met by brown eyes, much like her own.

"Caro?" The boy asked.

Carly broke out in a big smile and hugged the teen.

"Luca!" She squealed.

It was her own flesh and blood, her baby brother Lucas.

"What are you doing back?" He asked her, pushing her away playfully.

"It turns out that California wasn't all it's cracked up to be." She said softly, looking at her brother.

"Does Ma know your back?" Lucas asked her.

"Of course, baby brother. She was the first person I saw. "You so…tall." She said, laughing.

"Um, Caro, it's called puberty." He retorted.

"Smart ass." Carly rolled her eyes. "Look, kiddo, I got to get going. I'll come by the Brownstone later, and we can have dinner, ok?"

Lucas shrugged. "Later, Caro."

"Bye Luca." She said, teasingly using his nickname.

Carly remembered when her mother had told her she was pregnant. She had been 14 years old, and in Port Charles only mere weeks

*

"Carly, can you come down here for a moment?" Her mother called up the stairs.

"What?" Carly asked, bounding down, her hair flying behind her.

"I have to talk to you, sweetheart." Bobbie said to her, leading her to the dining room table.

"What is it?" Carly asked, taking in her mother's expression.

Her heart fluttered in her chest. What if something was wrong? What if she was sick? She couldn't lose her! She couldn't lose another mother. Not like she lost Virginia…

"Momma?" She asked in a soft, scared voice.

Bobbie chocked back tears. It was the first time Carly had called her anything but Bobbie.

"Darling, I'm fine. I'm fine." She said, taking her daughter's hand. "But, I do have news. Whether it be good or bad is up to you."

Carly took in her mothers appearance. She was pale. She had rings under her eyes. But, it was her smile that was brought to her attention. Bobbie was ecstatic.

"Baby, I'm pregnant." Bobbie blurted out happily.

Carly pulled her hand away from her mothers as if it burned. Her brow furrowed as she looked from Bobbie's face to her belly. 

"How… How long?" Carly asked slowly.

"Five weeks." Bobbie said softly.

Carly blinked away tears and stood up.

"Congrats, Bobbie, really." She said in a wounded, angry voice. "You plannin' on keepin' this kid? Or ya gonna dump it, like you did me?" Carly asked, lashing out. 

"Carly!"

"Ya know what? Forget it. I gotta go to work." Carly said, grabbing her apron and wallet and running out of the house.

*

Carly sighed and remembered what a hellion she had been when she had first come here. She had hated everything about this town. She hated her family. 

She hated herself.

Her world had been turned upside down when Virginia had died. It had come so suddenly, so shockingly. Virginia had been there one moment, and the next laying in a hospital gurney, her breathing labored. 

*

Virginia and Carly had been fighting. Carly had been screaming at her mother, telling her all kinds of awful things. 

"You are the worst mother anyone could ever have!"

Tears had entered Virginia's angry eyes.

"Caroline Leigh Benson!" She had screamed at her daughter. "That is enough!"

"No! It's not, mother. We've just gotten started!" Carly yelled back.

Virginia had opened her mouth to say something, when she stumbled forward and clutched her chest. A small groan escaped her lips before she fell to the ground. Carly had rushed to her side.

"Mama?" She asked, her voice hysterical. "Mama, say something!" She demanded.

"Carly…" The women whispered.

"Oh God… Oh my God…" Carly mumbled as she scrambled for the phone. She dialed 911 with shaky fingers and didn't even wait for the operator to greet her. "My mom's collapsed! She-she's having a hard time breathing!"

Carly then dropped the phone and went to her mothers' side. Carly took the ailing woman's hand and fought to keep back tears.

"Carly…" Her mother said again. "Port Charles." She said.

"What?" Carly whimpered.

"Port Charles, New York." Virginia whispered. "Find Barbara Spencer." 

"Mama, what are you talkin' about?!" Carly cried.

Virginia just closed her eyes and Carly screamed.

The ambulance came and took her away.

Too little, too late.

*

Carly had made her way to the docks, lost in memories of yesteryear. Carly's hands shook as she remembered her mothers' funeral. She remembered her step-fathers' anger at her. 

It had been Carly's fault Virginia had died. 

Virginia had been sick. She had been stressed by her work and upcoming divorce from Frank Benson. Carly had made it all worse by lashing out. 

*

Carly wore black on the day the lowered her mother into the ground. Her eyes were red. Her nose was stuffed. Her hands shook as she tried in vain to compose herself. A handful of friends and family stood by her. Her step-father glared at her as the casket was lowered. 

Carly stood in front of the grave and threw a single white rose into the tomb.

"Goodbye, Mama." She whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Frank grabbed her arm and dragged her to the car.

"Get in, Carly." He bit out and shoved her into the passenger seat.

"I wasn't done! I need to say goodbye!" Carly screamed as he started the car and took off.

"

This is your fault, ya know. If ya woulda just shut a smart-assed mouth, ya motha would still be with us." His voice thick with his New York accent.

"She would have been with me! She was divorcing you! She hated you, what you did!" Carly screamed at him.

"Shut ya mouth, ya brat!" He yelled and backhanded her, hard.

"Don't touch me!" Carly shrieked and slapped his hands away from her.

Nothing more was said. Frank dropped her off at her house and drove away. Carly walked up the porch and saw her mother's lawyer, Donald Franken, sitting in front of the door.

"Caroline." He smiled, holding out his hand.

Carly shook it hesitantly. "What are you doing here?" 

His smiled dimmed. "I have your mothers will. There are things you need to know now." He said

Carly just shook her head and let him into her home. She led the way to the kitchen and he spread out papers on the table. Carly gazed at them all with glazed eyes, that is, until she saw the word ADOPTION in big, bold words. 

"Wh-what is that?" Carly asked, her voice raspy.

"This is what I need to talk about with you." Mr. Franken said. "There is no easy way to say this, Miss. Benson. Virginia Benson, is not your biological mother."

Carly said nothing. Her lips formed a straight line, her eyes clear.

"She adopted you two months after you were born. I was there, consulting her. She was smitten with you. She adored you." He said, his eyes distant.

Carly was old enough to know that Mr. Franken was more than her mothers' consultant. But, it never bothered her. He was a good man. So much better than Frank. He was the man she had always hoped her mother would be with.

"Who is…my birth mother?" Carly asked in a small voice.

"Her name is Barbara Spencer. She lives in-"

"Port Charles, New York." Carly finished. "Mama said her name before she…she died." She said when Mr. Franken looked at her.

"Carly, you don't know how sorry I am all of this is happening to you." Mr. Franken apologized.

Carly nodded vacantly. "Who's gonna take care of me?" She asked softly.

"Certainly not Frank Benson." Mr. Franken told her. "That man is not fit to take care of a child. For the time being, you are old enough to take care of yourself. But, only for now. You didn't have Godparents. Or Grandparents. If we don't find someone, you'll be put in foster care."

"What about Barbara Spencer?" Carly asked. "After all, she is my flesh and blood." She remarked, her voice sardonic and angry.

"She is your mother. I'll have to contact you. Until then, Carly, stay safe. Don't do anything rash." He said.

Then, he left.

*

Carly honestly did not remember a whole lot of the following hours. She vaguely recalled screaming and crying and tearing up the kitchen. She must have packed her things and left some sort of a note, because the next thing she remembers is that she was on a bus. 

A smelly, hot Greyhound bus. Carly remembered it rained as she arrived into New York. She remembers the lightening and thunder and the rain streaming down the windows. It blurred her vision, or had that been her tears?

It had been dark when she got off the bus. Everything was strange, and as strong as Carly had been, she was scared.

Almost as scared as she is right now. She had been running then, and she was running now. She just wanted it all to stop. She wanted to be happy. She wanted to be safe. But, that couldn't happen as long as Marcus was around.

He'd be here, crashing into her life.

And, soon.


	5. Part Five

Part Five-

Sonny could see his ex-wife from the window in his penthouse. She was sitting on a bench, looking dazed and lost. He wanted to go to her, to see is she was alright. But, he didn't want to push. He did want to scare he away from him again.

Sonny sighed and leaned his head against the cool, bullet-proof glass. This was what his life was now. Guards, bullet-proof glass, and guns. There was no light, no happiness here. Not anymore. Not since Carly.

As much as he hated admitting it, she was everything to him. The light of his life, as the old saying went. He hated that she made him vulnerable, that even after their time spent apart, she still made him weak in the knees. Sonny chuckled at himself and turned away from the window. 

"Sonny?" A light, airy voice asked him.

Sonny looked up and saw his baby sister standing in the doorway.

"Courtney." Sonny said with a smile.

"Hey, big brother." She smiled, hugging him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Fall break." She answered.

Sonny rolled his eyes. "You've got some sort of break every other week at that collage of yours."

Courtney laughed softly. "You seen the papers today?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

Sonny shook his head.

"Well, here they are." Courtney said, throwing it on the table.

Sonny looked them over and saw several pictures of himself and Carly. He looked at the semi-provocative and offensive photos and felt his mood lower. He hated the press. All through their marriage, they had made their private, innocent moments into something twisted and ugly. Carly had hated it at first. The magazines would say something about the other cheating. She was always upset, always coming _this_ close to murdering the PC paparazzi. 

"Damn them." He muttered, rubbing his face.

"So, she's back." Courtney said.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"She's running from her husband." Sonny answered.

"What's he doing to her?" Courtney asked, her voice sad.

"Hell if I know, but her arm's broken." Sonny said, his voice tight.

"He's beating her?" 

Sonny didn't answer. He couldn't. He didn't want to admit that he didn't protect Carly. He didn't want to admit that he had failed her. 

Courtney saw this and stopped pushing. 

"Should I go and say 'hello'?" She asked.

Courtney and Carly had never officially met. His sister had come into his life soon after they had split. 

"If you want too." Sonny shrugged, his own self-pity had risen within him.

"Sonny, it isn't you fault." Courtney sighed.

"Isn't it?" Sonny barked out. "She was my wife. I made vows to protect her, to love her. Now, she's running from her wife-beating husband."

"Sonny!" Courtney said. "It happens. Whether we like it or not. It happens. From what you've told me, Carly is strong. She's a survivor. She won't let anyone, let alone a man, take her down."

Sonny laughed hollowly and shook his head. "My mother used to be a strong women. She had soft features and a sharp tongue. You didn't mess with Adella Corinthos." Sonny smiled. "But, then Mike left. And Deke strolled in. With his smiles and promises. His cold eyes and hard hands." Sonny face twisted into that of a look of pain. "He would hit my mother, beat her to tears, then plead for forgiveness, vowing never to do it again." Sonny's eyes glared with rage. "Only, to have it happen the next night."

Courtney didn't know what to say. Sonny had never been this open. This truthful, especially about his mother. 

"I bet that is what Marcus Fascinelli was doing with Carly." Sonny said. "I'd stake my life on it."

All was quiet when a voice from the doorway said, "Then you're a dead man, Corinthos."

*

Carly had come up to the penthouse to get her coat. She had left it there last night. Johnny had let her in, right in the middle of Sonny's tirade.

"I bet that is what Marcus Fascinelli was doing with Carly. I'd stake my life on it."

Carly didn't know what to say.

He was wrong.

"Then you'd be a dead man, Corinthos." 

He slowly looked up at her, his eyes not surprised. 

"Sonny?" She asked tiredly. "Can we get one thing straight? You don't know a thing about my life. You don't know my husband. You don't know me, anymore." She said sadly. 

Sonny just looked at her, his eyes betraying his stone cold face. 

"Then, pray tell, dear Car-o-line," He said mockingly. "How'd you break your arm?"

Carly gave him a patient smile, the kind of smile he hated. "That, my dear ex-husband, is none of your business."

Sonny bristled, and Courtney wasn't sure just what she was witnessing.

Carly flicked a glance over at Courtney. Blonde, short, blue eyes… Carly dismissed her on the spot, thinking she was Sonny lover. She set her jaw and looked coldly at Sonny.

"I think I left my jacket here." She said.

Sonny laughed. "Convenient excuse, sweetheart." He retorted.

Carly rolled her eyes. So this was how it's going to be?

She spotted her coat folded on the chair and grabbed it. She flicked her hair out of her face and smiled coolly at Sonny.

"Told you it was here." She mumbled. "Don't worry, I'm leaving. Forgive me for interrupting your…time together." She said, viciously politely.

Sonny snorted, heat he hadn't felt in years running through his veins.

"Go ahead, Carly. Run, that's what you do best." He called to her.

She froze in mid-step and whipped to face him, her hair flying. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Do not berate me, Sonny. That is no longer your place." She bit out. "And, do not blame me. I had no choice." She laughed hollowly. "After all, you did tell me to leave before you ran me out."

"And, why did I have to kick you out, Carly? Tell me that, huh?" Sonny exploded.

"You never let me explain!" Carly screamed. "You-you jumped to conclusions, just like you always do!" She paused for a moment, gritting her teeth. "Nothing's changed, has it Sonny?" She asked him, her expression suddenly sad. "It's always your way, or no one's way. Your just a power hungry, angry man, Sonny." Her eyes turned dark. "Just like Marcus." She whispered.

Sonny snapped and grabbed her arm when she turned to leave. "Do not, _DO NOT_ compare me to him, Carly. You know me better than that, you know I am not like him!" His eyes seemed desperate to her. "I loved you. I never would have hurt you. Never! Not like him." Sonny hissed.

"But you did, Sonny! _You did._ More than you'll ever know." Carly whispered to him, her eyes narrowing. She composed herself and pulled away from Sonny. "If you'll excuse me, I have a prior engagement I must get to." She said with forced politeness and a false smile.

She turned on her heel and walked out of the penthouse, her shoulders high and straight.

*

Sonny sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Well." Courtney piped up. "That was Carly."

"You got that right." Sonny murmured.

"I don't think she likes me." Courtney said lightly. "She gave me this…look."

"She thinks that you're my lover." Sonny said, cracking a smile.

"Ugh."

"She's jealous." Sonny said, his grin widening. 

That was a start.

The feelings were still there.

As was hope.

*

Carly was shaking with anger and confusion as she stomped away from Sonny's building. God, she hated that man. So damn much! Carly flicked her hair off of her shoulders irritably. What was she thinking to come back here? What had she hoped to happen? That Sonny would wait for her? That he would love her once more? 

Wishful thinking. That's what it was. 

Sonny had kicked her out. He had told her to leave and basically never, ever come back. But, did he mean it? The thing with Sonny was that he hid behind anger and intimidation. He hurt others before they could hurt him. It was a law he had made himself and lived by. 

Carly sighed and shook her head, berating herself for being so naïve. Subconsciously she had thought, by coming here, Sonny would be there for her and that would solve all of her problems. While, it only really made more of them. She still had feelings for her ex-husband. She didn't know the extent or real definition of them, but they were there. Like it or not, she still felt something for Sonny. She always would. They had woven each other into their hearts. No matter how much time passed, or how many significant others there were, Sonny and Carly would always have something between them.

*

It had been raining hard when she stepped off of the Greyhound bus. It was a cold rain, warning of the coming winter. The bus pulled away and she was left alone. No one had gotten off with her. Carly hefted her bag over her shoulder and started to walk. There were few stores open at this time of night. It wasn't like Florida, where everything stayed open all night. Carly dodged deep puddles and put her hood over her head to keep the rain from soaking her. She came across a small diner.

Kelly's.

Carly pushed open the door and heard the small bell ring. There were few people there. A couple of older teenage boys, some waitresses. Carly frowned and scanned the diner for any older people. Any women who could be her birth mother.

She felt the eyes of someone on her. She looked and met gazes with a darker man. He had caramel skin and black eyes. He wasn't too bad on the eyes, but that wasn't what she was here for. Carly looked away and walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me?" She asked, her voice rough.

"How may I help you?" A blonde girl asked.

Carly could tell that everyone was listening to her. Her Southern accent stood out among these New Englanders. Apparently, this was the kind of small town where everyone had to know everyone else's business. Carly ignored them and went on.

"I'm lookin' for a Barbara Spencer. Do you know her?" She asked, her voice low.

"Honey, she owns this place." The waitress smiled. "But, she's not here right now. She's at the hospital. She works there too."

"Do you know when she'll be here?" Carly pressed. 

"Before closing time. Which, is in an hour." The waitress answered, then went to tend to a customer.

"Great." Carly muttered and leaned up against the counter. She was starving, and the luring aroma of warm food wasn't helping. She didn't have any money, she'd spent it all on her bus ticket. This was starting to seem like a bad idea. This Barbara Spencer had given her up for a reason. Why would she want her back? Why was Carly even here?

Because, she had nothing else to lose.

*

Sonny knocked on the red wooden door softly. He could hear muted shuffling and a muffled, "One minute!" from inside. He tapped his foot softly and tried to figure out what was going on in there.

Did she have company?

Was he intruding?

Was she with a man?

Did he care?

Yes. He did. He cared very much. 

Finally, he heard the sliding on bolted locks and the door flew open.

He had to smile at the sight presented to him. Carly stood in front of him, her hair wrapped in up in a towel, her face covered in white gunk, and cotton balls shoved between freshly painted toe nails.

"Busy?" He asked, flashing his dimples at her.

She eyed him. He had flowers and wine in his hands.

A peace offering.

She opened the door wider and invited him in.

"Never too busy, for you." She smiled. 

Sonny stepped into Carly's suit and gazed around. Shoes were on the floor. Dresses hung behind doors, slightly peeking out. Sonny spotted a huge bowl of popcorn and diet soda on the coffee table.

This room was clearly Carly.

"Excuse the mess." She commented as she closed the door. "If I'd known that Mr. Clean himself was coming, I'd have tidied up a bit." She smiled.

Sonny chuckled. "Funny, Carly."

"Aren't I?" She smirked as she walked to the bathroom.

Sonny tried not to ogle her backside, but couldn't help himself. She looked adorable in her tiny tank top and flannel pajama bottoms. 

Sonny took off his suit jacket and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. He made himself comfortable and the couch and waited for her to return. He turned his head slightly and could see her in the bathroom. She had the door open slightly and he saw he washing her face. He smiled slightly, remembering her small daily quirks.

Carly would always use a q-tip to clean away her eye makeup. 

She used petroleum jelly on her lips instead of chap-stick. 

It's what made her, well, her. 

"You planning on staying?" Carly called as she padded from the bathroom to her bed room.

Sonny craned his neck to see her. "If that's alright with you?" He called back.

"I'll take that as a yes." Carly smirked as she jumped onto the couch next to him. She looked at him, in his suit attire. "Sonny." She eyed him.

"What?" 

"You can relax a little. Lounge around. Kick back your feet. Just stop being so damned…uptight." Carly said, smiling and stretching out on the couch.

She wrapped a blanket around her and placed the popcorn bowl in her lap.

"I am not uptight." Sonny muttered.

Carly laughed, but said nothing. She grabbed the remote and pushed the 'play' button. Sonny watched as images flicked onto the screen, and glanced wryly at Carly.

"You pick this on purpose." He said, accusingly.

"It's my favorite movie." Carly smirked sweetly.

"_The Godfather_?" He asked disbelievingly. 

Carly smiled and nodded happily.

Sonny shook his head and sighed, mumbling something about crazy women. Carly kept squirming around on the couch every few minutes. She was trying to get comfortable. Sonny rolled his eyes at her fidgetiness and finally wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Her head fell on his shoulder and she sighed softly, contentedly. After a little while, about an hour into the movie, Carly snuggled against him, her breathing soft and even, though she was awake. Sonny had his arm around her, his fingers smoothing through her long hair. She crunched on popcorn and sipped her drink, not really noticing how familiar all of this seemed. 

For a moment, it was almost as if Sonny and Carly were once again husband and wife. 

Together again.

*

It had been two long weeks since Lily's death. Sonny had not left the penthouse at all. Neither had Carly. He wasn't right in the mind at the moment. He was still caught up in his grief. Every night when he tried to close his eyes, he would see the limo exploding. Along with his happiness and future.

"Sonny." A soft voice called. "Dinner."

Sonny turned his head slowly and saw Carly bringing over a plate of something to him. Normally, he would have had a fit that there was food in his living room. Now, he didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing did.

"I'm not hungry." Sonny said slowly.

"You have to eat, Sonny." Carly said, almost commanding. "You didn't eat breakfast or lunch."

"So what?" Sonny asked, uncontrolled anger rushing to the surface. "What? You gonna be my caretaker and watch over me? Make sure the big, bad mobster of this sorry ass town stays healthy and strong?" He looked at her, his tone mocking. "No thanks, little girl. I gotta enough grief without adding you to the list." 

Carly laughed, a hollow, broken sound that hurt his ears. "Look around, Sonny. Look real hard." She stepped forward, her eyes flashing furiously. "Do you see anybody else here? Do you? It's just me, Sonny. Just me. Nobody else cares if you rot away in here or not. Nobody, except me."

"Did I ask you your pity?!" Sonny exploded. "Did I ask for you to stay here? Did I ask for you to care about me? No. I didn't. And, I won't. Because, I don't need you. I don't need anything. I never, ever did. Just go, Carly. Get the hell out!"

Carly looked to the floor and back into Sonny's eyes. "You think you're the only one hurting. Yeah, you were getting married to her. Yeah, she was having your kid. Yeah, you lost a helluva lot more than I did. You act like you're the only one that misses her. You're fucking wrong! God, I would do anything to bring her back! Anything! She was my best friend. I hurt too." She started to walk out. "We both hurt. I thought I could help you, that we could help each other. That's what Lily would want." She wiped tears out of her eyes and laughed again. "Ya know what, Sonny? I-I'm done. You wanna wallow in your pain and suffering, go right ahead. And, ya know what else? Go to hell, Sonny." She whispered, her voice breaking as she walked out of the penthouse, leaving Sonny alone.

"Carly." Sonny whispered to himself. "I'm already there."

*

Carly had been walking around town for hours. She knows she looked like hell and that everyone had thought so. No one approached her. It was like her grief was a sickness. No one wanted to be infected. And, everyone knew that she was staying with Sonny. That, in itself, was it's own disease to this biased town. 

The night had fallen and the air had grown cold. Carly felt a pressure of panic in her chest and ran all the way across town back to Harborview Towers. Something was wrong. She could feel it. There were no guards at their posts. Jason wasn't even in the country. Sonny was all alone in his home.

"Oh, dear God…" Carly whispered as she ran up the stairs. The elevator took too long. She needed to get to Sonny. Now.

She got to PH4 and twisted the door handle. The door was locked.

"Sonny!" She screamed from the hallway. "Sonny, let me in!"

There was no answer, no sound. Her heart jumped in her chest. She pulled her bobby pin out of her hair and prayed that what Luke had taught her would hold true. She poked the pin into the lock and within seconds, she heard the lock click. She rushed in and tripped over something that was on the ground. She fell hard on the floor and lie still for a moment. Something crunched beneath her. 

Carly rolled over and felt something sharp sting into her back.

"Ahh." She moaned and got to her knees. 

Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the pitch black of the room. She could see a figure huddled by the couch.

"Sonny." She said softly, knowing it was him. "What happened?"

Lightening flashed and illuminated the room. Carly gasped when she saw smashed glass all over the place. Chairs that had been smashed against the wall. 

"Sonny?" She asked again. 

'What did you do?' She silently asked herself.

That's when she saw it.

She blinked and prayed her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Sonny held a piece of jagged, broken mirror placed over the skin of his wrists.

"No…" Carly moaned softly.

"I thought about what you said. You were right. Nobody cares. Nobody will miss me." Sonny said, his voice raspy.

"Sonny, no." Carly moaned. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I have too. I killed her. Why am I still here?" Sonny asked.

"Because, you still have a life to live!"

"No! It's punishment. Either way. I kill myself and end up in hell. Devil's already made a place for me." Sonny whispered.

"No!" Carly cried, standing up.

"I have too." 

Carly ran her hands through her hair and started to hyperventilate. She didn't know what to do!

"Fine. Fine, fine, fine." She mumbled madly, stumbling over to the terrace doors.   


It had started to rain.

Sonny watched her with wide eyes.

Carly climbed up onto the metal railing and balanced on her heels.

"Fine , Sonny!" She screamed over the rain. "We'll do it together!"

"Carly?" Sonny asked slowly.

"Yeah!" Carly yelled, trying in vain not to move, she felt unsteady, ready to plummet to the wet sidewalk. "You cut your wrists and bleed to death in the goddamn penthouse! I'll jump down and fall and to my death onto the goddamn sidewalk!"

"Carly, wait…" Sonny said, standing, the fog in his head clearing.

"Don't back out now!" Carly screamed, the wind making her more than she already was unsteady.

"Carly!" Sonny yelled, dropping the broken mirror. "Don't!"

"Devil's made a place for us, Sonny! Why not go now?!" Carly knew this was insane. But, it was working. 

Sonny was rushing out to the terrace, his eyes blazing.

"Are you crazy?" Sonny exploded, his eyes scared. "Get down!"

"Says the man who was holding glass to his wrists moments ago." Carly said, getting ready to jump back onto the terrace.

The wind blew and in her heels, she slipped, not able to regain her balance. She cried out as she started to fall backwards. In her mind, she could see the ground rushing to meet her.

"No!" Sonny yelled and he lunged forward, grabbing her arms and pulling her to him.

Carly and Sonny stumbled backwards to the doors.

Carly was wet and shaking, her breath hitched, her body still panicking.

Sonny had his arms wrapped around her, tightly.

"You can't go. You can't leave like Lily did." He was murmuring into her wet hair.

"I wasn't." Carly said softly. "I had to make you see!"

"You could have died." Sonny whispered. "I can't be alone." Then he looked at her. "I didn't think you were coming back. I thought I was alone."

Carly shook her head, tears in her eyes. "Lily didn't just leave you." She said, angrily. "She left me, too. Damn it, Sonny! She left both of us! She left both of us to live, without her." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "You're not alone, I'm here too. I'm here too." She murmured, clutching Sonny to her.

Sonny buried his face into her shoulder, silently weeping. 

He knew she was right. He knew he had been selfish in his grief. She was hurting too. She was the only one that cared. He had tried to push her away, but she came back.

She came back…

****

TBC


End file.
